mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mission: Assemble Dee-Dee Transport
|rewards= |rep = 200 |exp = 1000 |gols = 1800 |prev=The Cave on Amber Island |next=The Dee-Dee Stops Here }}Assemble Dee-Dee Transport is a main mission. This mission is part of the town improvements plotline. #'' Assemble Dee-Dee Transport'' #'' The Dee-Dee Stops Here'' #*'' Diagram for Dee-Dee Stop'' #'' Let There Be Light'' Overview The player must have completed The Cave on Amber Island. This mission can be repeated up to five times through the Commerce Guild commission board. Higgins may take one or more commissions. Required stations The player must have the following to complete this mission: * Level 2 Worktable * Level 1 Assembly Station * Stone Furnace * Basic Skiver can be useful for making Fiber Cloth, but the cloth can also be looted or purchased at the Clothing Store. Conduct of the mission The next morning after the player completes The Cave on Amber Island, Presley shows up in front of the Workshop. Presley gives news to the player that Mayor Gale has secured the funding of building the Dee-Dee Transport and posts five commissions on the commission board in the Commerce Guild. The commission board has 5 separate Assemble Dee-Dee Transport commissions. Any builder, including Higgins, can grab the commission. As a main mission, this mission can be taken simultaneously with another secondary commission, as long as this commission is not taken with another Assemble Dee-Dee Transport mission. After the player takes the first commission, Petra sends them a letter: If the player speaks with her she provides information on where to obtain the material used in making the Dee-Dee Transport, the Small Engine: }} Assemble the Dee-Dee Transport The following materials are needed to craft the Dee-Dee Transport: * Reporting to Antoine: If the player manages to complete all five commissions for building Dee-Dee Transports, this will trigger an achievement. The player receives the diagram for the Dee-Dee Transport as one of the initial blueprints, and the easiest way to get this achievement is to craft the five Dee-Dee Transports before completing the Amber Island missions, in order to hand in all five Dee-Dee commissions on the day they become available. Rewards Trivia * Previously, this mission became available after Bridge to Amber Island. *The player can time the mission if they want to hand in all five Dee-Dee Transports and get the related achievement. Higgins will take one of the transport commissions right away if they are posted on a weekday but will not take any commissions on Saturday or Sunday. To avoid that the player can complete The Cave on Amber Island on Thursday or Friday to get a fireside meeting the next day and this mission on Saturday or Sunday. NPC comments about the Dee-Dees Some characters will comment while this mission and The Dee-Dee Stops Here are in progress: }} plane, but that's about it. I tried to tell them that there are more vehicles in Atara, but they have a hard time imagining it.}} NPC comments after the Dee-Dee Transport system is complete Some characters will comment on the Dee-Dee Transport system after the player (or other builders) complete both this mission and The Dee-Dee Stops Here: were a little apprehensive of the Dee-Dees before hand, but they're now almost all onboard now! I'm glad!}} Assemble Dee-Dee Transport